


Sunrise

by Recluse (binukot)



Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series), Gaya sa Pelikula (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M, Pancakes, PangPang - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binukot/pseuds/Recluse
Summary: A oneshot/drabble PangPang AU inspired by a certain spontaneous-ish trip.
Relationships: Ian Pangilinan/Paolo Pangilinan, PangPang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Sunrise

Ian wakes up to dewy windows, orange bleeding into the grays of dawn. He stretches and turns to his side, remembering he'd rushed to this little escape with Paolo last night. He smiles, the older snuggled in a blanket they had to share. He remembers how Paolo's face scrunched up when he apologized about only getting a queen size accommodation with his short notice booking. 

_ "Ian, we've kissed on several instances during filming. Sleeping beside you is nothing." _

He observes him for a bit longer, glad he can finally see a tinge of the Paolo energy he noticed he emanated when well-rested.

"Hay naku, Paopao." He whispers, the small cry for rest Paolo sought through a tweet flashes through Ian's mind. The tweet's now deleted perhaps to keep his loved one's concerns at bay. Ian's jaw tenses, fighting the urge to embrace him. _You've been working like crazy, Paopao. I hope this is enough for you to recharge._

Paolo shifts under the blanket and opens his eyes.

"Hi". Ian smiles in his signature hunky way. Paolo manages to blink, his eyes still begging to shut and slumber. 

"Morning."

_Paolo's morning voice. Huh. I missed that._

"Sleep ka pa." Ian turns to the window. "It's still dark oh." 

Paolo's face lights up. He's seen the sunrise countless times these past weeks but for some reason, all the rest his body begged for just a second ago subsides, as if permitting him to get up and enjoy this moment.

Ian chuckles, noticing the sudden change in Paolo's expression. "You ok?"

Paolo nods, eyes still on the window. "Tara." Paolo rushes out of bed. 

They step out into the cold morning air, the view breathtaking. 

They settle on each swing. The tweets of birds and soft rustling of leaves swaying in the wind fill the air. A lone boat ferrying early risers across the water cuts through the silence. Ian looks at Paolo, the bags under his eyes still asking for more rest, but his eyes are bright with energy.

Paolo turns to Ian, cheeks rising and his smile warm like the rising sun in the horizon. "Pancake, ang ganda dito. Thank you."

"You deserve it, Paopao." 


End file.
